Cooling air systems may be used in gas turbine engines to deliver cooling air to components of the gas turbine engines during operation of the gas turbine engines by cooling air passageways. These cooling air systems may be conservatively designed to conduct more cooling air than is required in order to account for breakages that may occur in the cooling air passageways. Such designs can result in wasted cooling air when the cooling air passageways are intact, reducing the efficiency of a gas turbine engine.